


Game Over

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet, Drabble, Genderqueer Donut, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic, diverging from early season 13.</p><p>For after end: In which the crew wins the day, but loses the planet due to complications with using alien technology. Back on earth they struggle to make a new home. A short mix of drabbles and longer chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so all mistakes are my own. First foray into this fandom.

In the end they win. They win against Charon, and the Chairman, and the space pirates.

They lose Chorus.

As the Peerless drifted quietly through the black, away from the burning planet, two soldiers stayed watching by the window.

Bitters popped the seal on his helmet in what felt like the first time in forever. He heard the mechanical hiss of Jensen’s helmet as she did the same. The fires below cast a warm glow to the room, and played over the planes of Jensen's freckled face.

Bitters looked back out the window. “Do you ever wonder why we are here? Why… we were here?”

“What?” Jensen replied confused, “What do you mean this is where we got posted”. As usually mushing her ‘s’ sounds in a thick slurry of noise.

“No, I mean why we even fought over the planet anyway? It is a small planet of no strategic importance on the edge of space with few natural resources. We didn’t even know about the alien and Charon thing until we mostly stopped fighting each other. But I mean, if the New Republic won, what would we have actually gotten? It would still be a small planet of strategic importance, on the edge of space with few natural resources. And now it is reducing itself to a fine ash down there.”

He paused, looking to the other side of the room to the row of UNSC standard issue coffins, in all their plastic utilitarian glory, laying side by side. He knew that he should be glad that they got out with as many people still alive as they did. He also knows that the somewhere in the line of coffins, there are two marked V.KIMBALL and D.DOYLE lying beside each other.

“I just wonder it was a planet worth fighting for.”

Jensen leaned against the window, hugging her arms around herself. “I am still going to miss it,” she said softly.

“Me too.”


End file.
